States Rights Confederation
The States Rights Confederation (SRC) was founded on July 4th, 2576. It is a registered party in the Federal Republic of Kalistan. The States Rights Confederation, the Federal Republic of Kalistans leading conservative party, supports maximum liberty in both personal and economic matters. We advocate a five state confederation; one that is limited to protecting individuals from coercion and violence. The SRC tends to embrace individual responsibility, oppose government bureaucracy and taxes, promote private charity, tolerate diverse lifestyles, support the free market, and defend civil liberties. Unlike the ND, LCP, and LVP, the SRC supports a staunch states rights stance and will make more proposals per election cycle. the Libertarian Conservative Party (2436-2474), Nea Demokratia (2474-2483) and Libertarian Voters Party (2483-2576). Party Leaders * Party Chairman: Archibald Bunker IV esq. * Candidate for President: Ernesto Paul * Secretary of Foreign Affairs: Sir Wilhelm * Secretary of Internal Affairs: Bob Rabb * Secretary of Finance: H. Llewellyn Wellrock, Jr. * Secretary of Defence: Edward R. Lee * Secretary of Justice: Sheriff Samuel A. Griffith * Kalistani Constitutional Court Appointee: J. Mary Trawur, Ph. D. * Second Kalistani Constitutional Court Appointee: Philly Georgies, Ph. D. Elected and Appointed Officials n/a Elected and Appointed Officials, Past * President: Alexis Zorbas (2477-2485){ND} * President: Boltok the Town Rapist (2524-2527){LVP} * President: Sir Zappa (2565-2566){LVP} * Chancellor: Sir Wilhelm² (2441-2450, 2460-2485, 2513-2576){LCP, ND & LVP} * Chancellor: Sir Wilhelm II¹ (2492 - 2513){LVP} * Supreme Court Justice: Archibald Bunker (7th Constitutional Court){LCP} * Supreme Court Justice: Redd Sanford (8th Constitutional Court){LCP} * Supreme Court Justice: Archibald Bunker (8th Constitutional Court){LCP} * Supreme Court Justice: Balki Bartokomous (9th Constitutional Court){ND} * Supreme Court Justice: Pete Dionasopolis (9th Constitutional Court){ND} * Supreme Court Justice: Sir Bunker (10th Constitutional Court){LVP} * Supreme Court Justice: Madam Goodall (10th Constitutional Court){LVP} ¹ Android ² Uploaded his brain to a supercomputer, the "Wilhelm 9000", achieving cyber-immortality. Membership As of 2578, there are 23,418,963 registered members of the States Rights Confederation. This total makes up roughly 17.68% of the 132,460,199 people with suffrage in Kalistan. Over the party's 141 years of existence, it has contested 47 elections, winning 267 seats and receiving 38,229,303 (35.35%) votes from a possible 108,143,253 in 2578. The PEDERAST Era (2490-2509) The Libertarian Voters Party decided to form a new group dedicated to peaceful diplomacy and the preservation of democracy. Formed around 2490, PEDERAST: Peaceful Embodiment of Diplomatically Energized Reactionary Anglo Saxon Teetotalers, held an anti-monarchy, anti-KEG and anti-war stance. PEDERAST was disbanded around 2509 due to a decline in the threat of monarchy and KEG, the Kalistan Emergency Government. Stance on Twelve Major Issues Personal Issues * Government should not censor speech, press, media or Internet. * Military service should be voluntary. No centralized army. * There should be no laws regarding sex for consenting adults. * Repeal laws prohibiting adult possession and use of drugs. * There should be no National ID card. * Set the Age of Majority in Kalistan to 18. Economic Issues * End "corporate welfare." No government handouts to business. * End government barriers to international free trade. * Let people control their own retiremen. * Replace government welfare with private charity. * Remove all income taxes and slash government spending. * Devolve all issues to the states. Kalistani Economic Information (* Estimated) States Rights Confederation Election History Absolute graph showing the percentage of seats achieved in each election in the entire legislature. More Information on Kalistan Category:Political parties in Kalistan Category:Political parties Category:Government and politics of Kalistan